Yuria Chrono-schnee weizen
Yuria Chrono-schnee weizen (ユリア=クロノシュネーヴァイシェン Yuria Kurono-shunē vaishen) is a new character that appears in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Yuria will be one of the members of "Voluspa Seventh Chord", and also one of the main characters of the game. Appearance Yuria has very long brown hair and red eyes. Her common informal attire is a black T-shirt with red Voluspa cross symbol on the left side pair with blue jeans and black belt, though she puts on white tights and short black pants when she is on a motorbike.Another informal attire she has is red shirt that reveals her shoulder with black vest inside,pair with a short pants and a bigger white belt. She almost wears her necklace with a cross all the time. Personality To be added. History Like Rudra, Yuria was also a lost children result from the Ragnarök. Voluspa rescued her and she followed Voluspa since then. During that time she gained experience of battle. Synopsis Yuria's lost her memory when she was a child, but basic knowledge is remained. Everytime Voluspa gives Yuria a mission,she would travel around to anywhere in the world to complete it. She tried to recover her piece of memories by wandering around the world when she is completing a mission at the same time,but none of the place she visited seems to have the clue. Just when she thought her memory will never be recovered, she visited Tsukiyomi-jima for the SSS-rank mission. She felt a sense that is identical to her past, which she believed that she had lived in this island somewhere in her lifeline. She also felt familiar with the surname of Kengo when they first met but could not remember what that significance. After several encounter with Kengo, it is later to be revealed that Yuria's true name is (霧崎 百合亜 Kirisaki Yuria) ,and she is the true elder sister of Kirisaki Kengo. This is proved when Kengo attempted to use the name of Mayumi, his ex-girlfriend name to trick Yuria as he believed Yuria's lied,which Yuria denied that that is her name and later admit that her name is Yuria. Powers and Abilities Miracle *'Blue Speargun ≪Faller Kairos≫ ' (蒼銃槍≪フォーラ・カイロス≫): A multi-purpose sniper rifle that is modeled like a sword. The rifle is light enough, so that Yuria can carry it with one arm. This is shown when she was riding her motorcycle, as well as shoot Sayuki in their first battle. The gun's handle is like a swords, so she holds it as if she was holding a spear. *'Clock Tower' (時計塔): Yuria's true miracle. Kengo guessed out that this is Yuria's true miracle and the guess is luckily correct. Yuria's true ability of miracle is "the ability to control time", but with some restriction so that she cannot use this freely. This miracle can create image of oneself from past and future, which she use to confuse her opponent.The ultimate ability of the clock tower is that it can return the battle to square one, with all memory and experience gained from the battle deleted instantly after this ability is activated. This ability however is cancelled by Kengo's power which is "the same series" ( i.e to control time). Other Armaments *'Barrier Jacket' (能力無効 (バリア・ジャケット) baria jaketto; Japanese for "Ability Invalidity"): The Kisekitsukai's ultimate defense against the Mahoutsukai's magic. All the Kisekitsukai wear the barrier jacket in order to render the effects of the Mahoutsukai's magic useless.However any magic which does not affect the Kisekitsukai directly have full effect. *'Robotics Notes' (機械仕掛けの戦闘空間 (ロボティクス・ノーツ) robotikusu nōtsu; Japanese for "Mechanical Battle Space Device"): The Kisekitsukai's device that allows them to create their own battle space similar to that of Odin's Eye Space. Each Kisekitsukai space has a different theme depending on their attributes or what gives them the most advantage in battle. All Kisekitsukai are also given the ability to enter another Kisekitsukai's battle space or fight their own battles inside it. Yuria's robotics notes space is Volcan Kratzer (時を刻む天空の摩天楼 (ヴォルケン・クラッツァー) vuoruken kurattsua; Japanese for "Skyscraper of the Sky that Ticks Away Time"), a battle space that resembles a city filled with tall buildings and highways. A large clock tower lies in a faraway location from the city. Yuria uses this location as a camping spot for her sniping. During the Day 10 fight, Yuria rides on her motorcycle with Rudra as her rear assist on the highway while fighting Ryuichi and Sayuki. Runes *'Link Slash' (融合切断 (リンクスラッシュ) rinku surasshu; Japanese for "Fusion Cutting"): The ability that all the Kisekitsukais have. This ability allows them to sever the link between the Mahoutsukai and their Magic (weapons). This will result turning them back to human again as all their mana is drained from them. *'Aion Chronometer' (摩天なる無間時空 (アイオン・クロノメーター) aion kuronomētā; Japanese for "Space-Time Between Nothingness"): Yuria uses this ability to place a magic circle on her opponent. All of her attacks is guaranteed to hit where the magic circle is placed. When Yuria uses this ability, her hair and eye turns blue. *'Sleeping Chronos' (主よ安らかなる眠りを (スリービング・クロノス) surībingu kuronosu; Japanese for "My Lord's Tranquil Sleep"): Yuria shoots a large bullet shaped like an arrow towards her foes. *'Sleeping Kairos' (汝よ永劫なる眠りを (スリービング・カイロス) surībingu kairosu; Japanese for "Thou Shalt Sleep in an Eternal Slumber"): Yuria shoots out four sniper bullets. The four of them hit the magic circles she places around the battlefield and reflect off them towards her opponent. *'Reinion Kairos' (汝よ裁きの光を見よ (レイニオン・カイロス) reinion kairosu; Japanese for "Behold the Light of Thy Judgment"): Yuria shoots down a rain of bullets above her opponent. Other Abilities *Unknown Trivia *Yuria's Mahoutsukai counterpart is Kengo Kirisaki. Category:Voluspa Seventh Chord Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters Category:Kisekitsukai Category:Female characters __NOEDITSECTION__